occurence
by kanebii
Summary: Sometimes, things you don't expect to happen happens.
1. wake me up from this bad dream

**Summary:** _Yato takes a request he shouldn't take. Ebisu tries his best to help._

**Pairing:** _Mob/Yato (only a little at first)_, _Ebisu/Yato (later on)._

**Disclaimer:** _I own the idea of this story, not the characters._

**Notes: **_Ebisu is chibi!Ebisu in this fic. OCs included are Shinkis_. _Dubcon touching, spanking, gagging. Also, if you know me then my other warning is that this is_ _unbetaed. __Short chapter is short._

* * *

i,

_wake me up from this bad dream_

It had all been a trap.

When you accepted the request from an unknown number, Yukine had a bad feeling about it. The request was nothing out of the norm. It was the typical I-lost-my-insert-object request from a new customer. He sounded so desperate over the phone that you decided to help him. The client had specifically asked you to come alone because he didn't trust anyone else to do this aside from you. Yukine had insisted on coming with you, saying he should stick to his master. Yet you just ruffled the kid's head and assured him that it would be fine and that you could handle this alone.

It was a simple job, or so you thought.

How foolish of you.

'Ah, look, he is awake.'

_Someone's voice_. Someone you don't know. The sound is unpleasant to your ears. You can smell the faint putrid stench of sewage and raw trash in the air. It is so nauseous that you can taste the vomit on your tongue. Groggily, you force your eyes to open. Everything is a blur of yellow and black.

'It was so easy to get a hold of you, Yato-chan. Doing anything for just five yen, you really are a cheap catch.'

Another voice resounds. You lift your head up and squint your eyes at the light. Gradually, you can vaguely make out their faces and the ugly smile on their lips. Their creepy smiles make your skin crawl with disgust.

What happened?

You remember arriving at the client's apartment and then things get fuzzy after that.

'Where...?'

Even your own voice seems so weak and helpless. A surge of panic rises in your chest and you try to move your limbs, only to realize they are restrained. Your mind is in a haze and you can't seem to muster enough power to struggle against the rope that is keeping your wrists together.

_You need to escape._

_You need to-_

'Relax Yato-chan, we will take real good care of you.'

And your world turns black.

.

_Someone's touch._

Someone is touching you. It feels sweaty on your skin. The sensation is of both hot and cold combined. Even when the hands on your body are sweaty and hot, you still feel so cold. Their touch is too forceful and invading. You want them to stop, stop with those dirty hands and those dirty touches that gross you out.

'No... Stop it...'

Your throat is dry and it hurts to speak. Your voice sounds too scratchy, like the sound of paper crumbling. The touches keep on coming, lower and lower, robbing you of your own privacy. Your body feels feverish and exhausted, lacking the energy to fight back.

'Ah look, his face is pretty. What a shame he isn't a girl.'

'What a slutty face.'

'Let's make this more enjoyable for him.'

Through your blurry vision, you can make out the bed you are being placed on. The worn out cover of the bed feels cool to your face. It smells of fabric softener and musk. You can fall asleep right now but those disturbing hands just won't stop touching, groping and rubbing. It's hard to focus and think when your brain refuses to work properly so you simply give up.

Suddenly, a sharp slap lands on your ass. Involuntarily, you let out a small moan. _What are they doing?_

'Look, he likes that.'

Another slap, this time harsher than the previous one and you whine in discomfort. Their assault is relentless. Each time when you think that this is going to stop soon, they hit harder. It hurts at first but soon, you can feel a spark of pleasure amidst the haze of pain.

'Ah... stop... no more...'

You are sobbing into the cover and your tears soak the thin fabric. _You don't want this._ Their cruel laughter sounds too loud to your ears. Tremor wrecks down your body, your hips are shaking and your breathing is getting erratic.

'No... someone... help...'

Image of Hiiro and father flashes before your eyes and for a moment, you think they were real. Father would be so disappointed, you can literally hear Hiro saying it with unhidden disgust in her voice. And father, you can feel his eyes on you, watching and judging. A sneer on his face and you can't bring yourself to maintain your hallucination of them. What would father think? What would he do? Even when it has been a long time since you last seen him, you can't help but tremble in fear of what your creator might do to you.

The image of them changes to one of Hiyori and Yukine. That is when you start to cry. They can't see you like this. Yukine is still an innocent child and Hiyori, sweet and loving Hiyori. Even in your wildest imagination, you still can't picture what Hiyori's face would be.

'Hey, he is crying.'

'Gag him. I don't want to hear his cries.'

'Please... someone-'

A rag is stuffed into your mouth and your cry is muffled. They are laughing, laughing and laughing. The tears never stop dripping on your face, dripping and dripping until they are absorbed by the fabric.

_Please help-_

For the second time of that night, you black out.

.

* * *

_Okay... that's for the beginning. Next one is from Ebisu's point of view. Please do review, your words motivate me /*sparkling eyes*_


	2. this must be fate (or-)

**Summary:** _Yato takes a request he shouldn't take. Ebisu tries his best to help._

**Pairing:** _Mob/Yato (__only a little at first)_, _Ebisu/Yato (later on)._

**Disclaimer:** _I own the idea of this story, not the characters._

**Notes: **_Ebisu is chibi!Ebisu in this fic. OCs included are Shinkis__. Also, if you know me then my other warning is that this is_ _unbetaed. __Short chapter is short. Spoilers._

* * *

_ii,_

_this must be fate (or an ironic coincidence)_

I like the smell of the evening air, when earth has gone to sleep and the night covers the world with a velvety black blanket.

Black. As black as your hair.

The night is gentle, like your touch on my cheek.

I haven't know you for long. Aside from the fact that your name is Yato and you are an acquaintance of mine then I have absolutely no memory about you.

The first time I laid my eyes on you was when you were heavily injured and freshly returned from Yomi. It was not long after I was reborn in the form of a child. Daikoku took me to visit you at Bishamon's mansion. You looked at me but there was guilt and disbelief in your blue eyes. You freaked out on me and everyone when you realized what was going on. I didn't get you.

You were desperate to get my memory back once you had finally calmed down. Despite your attempt, I couldn't remember anything. I wished I could, because I hated to see you looking so depressed. You apologized to me, to be precise, you asked me to let you apologize properly. I wondered why.

Did you apologize out of guilt or because you felt sorry for me?

Out of everyone, you seemed to be the only one who cared the most. Everyone knew I could easily be replaced and once I die, I would be reincarnated.

So why did you care so much?

It bothered me but made me happy at the same time. I am glad that you did.

'Young master, there was sight of Ayakashi near the Ebisu temple in Shibuya.'

'Let's go then, Kunimi, Takami.'

.

Learning how to use Shinkis and their power is an easy task. It feels almost natural to have Kunimi wrapped around my hands in the form of gloves and guiding my body. Being in the form of a child is one disadvantage but the Shinkis always know how to make do for what their master lacks.

Upon arriving at the scene, I immediately have to engage in battle with some pesky Ayakashis. Kunimi only needs a minute to wipe out all of them.

'Young master, an Ayakashi is trying to escape.'

Takami murmurs as he points at the direction of the Ayakashi. I nod and follow it.

'Young master!'

I turn around just in time to deflect the bite from the beast-like creature and deliver a final blow to end it. It screeches in pain and dissolves into dust.

'Kunimi and Takami can look after me just fine. You needn't have come, Honoumi, Furimi.'

I pout and reply with a disapproving look.

'You should have been more careful, young master.'

'We are only doing our job~'

The two Shinkis smile and skip to me. They are two new Shinkis that I have recently recruited. Honoumi is the fiery girl with auburn hair and Furimi is the playful one with light green hair. Together, they are a pair of foxes who currently serves as my bodyguard. Kunimi, who is currently my new lead Shinki when Iwami was replaced, entrusts them the duty to watch over me and it has been their job ever since they entered the Ebisu household.

'Did Kunimi secretly tell you guys to watch my back again?'

The big man immediately falls silence when I said that. Unlike Iwami who had a long time being my lead, Kunimi just has to worry about everything.

'He didn't need to. We know what to do when you go out, young master.'- Honoumi snickers and turns to her partner,' right, Furimi?'

'Yup. Your safety is our highest priority.'- giggles the green haired girl,' now, shall we go after that Ayakashi, young master?'

I nod and call out their names.

'Enki, Fuuki.'

In a blink of eye, the two girls turn into their fox forms. I hop on Honoumi's back. She gracefully makes a dash for the direction that the Ayakashi has just run off to as Furimi follows suit. Takami manages to trace the Ayakashi until it disappears inside an abandoned house. Without hesitate, I urge Honoumi to go in.

'Takami, do you sense anything else, beside from that Ayakashi just now?'

Furimi asks, she seems to have sniff out something in the air. I doubt that there is anyone in this place at this late hour but Furimi's sense of smell is trust worthy enough to make me consider the possibility of someone else being here.

'Actually, I do think there are people here. Three, no, four. One isn't human. In fact, they smell like a God, yes, a God is here. Their aura isn't strong but I can feel it.'

Takami says as he focuses on hearing and feeling the atmosphere around. I frown and wonder who could they be and what business did they have with human to be here at the middle of the night. Nevertheless, I keep quiet as Honoumi leads the way.

There are voices down the corridor. The sounds are indiscernible but as we approach the source of them, I can make out the voices of men. A door is ajar and light streams into the dark hallway. The Ayakashi is crouching right outside the door and with a quick pounce, Furimi tears into its throat, returns it to nothingness.

I was supposed to leave and come home right after finishing the job but their voice catches my interest.

'Look, he likes that.'

Despite Kunimi and Takami's attempt to stop me from eavesdropping, my curiosity got the better of me and I decide to take a peek inside. There are three man standing over a form on the bed. The person seem to be in pain because they are moaning and I could hear their sobbing.

'Kunimi, what are they doing?'- I ask.

'I'm not sure, young master...'

The oldest Shinki out of the four replies and I can feel he is uncomfortable.

'Please... someone-'

That person cries again, the sound so small and vulnerable. One of the men shuts them up by stuffing a dirty rag in their mouth.

'I think we should help, guys.'

I tell the Shinkis and they seem to hesitate. Going against Ayakashi and other Gods is their specialty but they never go against human before, that is what keeping them from kicking the door open and barge in. Before anyone can say anything, a voice cuts in.

'Young master, this might be my imagination but this smell is very familiar-'

Takami squirms as he nervously says. I turn to him and he swallows before pointing at the person lying on the bed. The men' huddled forms over them make it hard to make out if that person is a boy or a girl. It isn't until they move back a little did my heart drops at the sight.

Black hair.

A familiar jersey.

It is unmistakable.

'- I think it belongs to Yatogami-sama.'

Takami finishes shakily. That is when all hell breaks loose.

.

* * *

_Well, kinda edited this a little..._


	3. the rescue

**Summary:** _Yato takes a request he shouldn't take. Ebisu tries his best to help._

**Pairing:** _Mob/Yato (__only a little at first)_, _Ebisu/Yato (later on)._

**Disclaimer:** _I own the idea of this story, not the characters._

**Notes: **_Ebisu is chibi!Ebisu in this fic. OCs included are Shinkis__. Also, if you know me then my other warning is that this is_ _unbetaed. __Short chapter is short._

* * *

_iii,_

_the rescue_

You are on your back, facing the ceiling.

It is a typical white, boring ceiling with cobwebs in the four corners that every house seems to have. You don't like the color white. White is pure and fresh. White is not your color. Seeing white when being defiled by those vile hands is a mocking reminder of how impure you are and that you probably deserve it.

How you wish you can sleep. To sleep is not the solution to your problem but it helps you temporarily forget, this and everything.

They stop touching you when you no longer pay them any mind and welcome their intrusion.

There is the sound of metal crashes against concrete, you remember, and their laughter turns into scream of horror and fear. They no longer touch you and the rag is tore away from your mouth, at last.

You are finally left alone.

'Ya...'

Someone is calling out for you but you are too tired to answer.

'Yato...'

_Who is this? Why are you calling my name?_

'Yato-san! Takami, can you see to him?'

'I think he was drugged, young master. I don't know what kind of drug it was but our doctor can take a look at him.'

'Honoumi, can you open a portal? We are going home. Kunimi, take him with you.'

'Yes, young master.'

You are being lifted up and covered in something, a coat, a big one, perhaps. Someone is carrying you. They smell of musk and a cologne. Too proper for your liking. You giggle at the thought of smell can be categorized as proper. One of your acquaintance is like that, proper. From head to toe and even the smell of him reek of propriety.

'Where's Kazumi?'

'In the infirmary, young master. Is that-?'

'Yato-san will be staying here tonight.'

'Yes, young master.'

There are footsteps but you aren't focused enough to count them.

'Kazumi, can you take a look at him?'

'A-ah, yes, young master. Can you place him on that bed?'

That person places you down on a soft surface. Your guess is a bed and the mattress is softer than the one you had laid down on before. The fabric doesn't feel rough against your skin but it is smooth and comfy. You kinda like it. It even has the proper smell like a certain someone that you have just thought about.

'I'm tired Ebisu... Lemme sleep...'

You groan and bury your face in the cover. A hand touches your face, a small and warm hand. It doesn't feel disgusting like the other men' but it is just a comfort touch that you long for. Those little fingers brush your hair and cup your cheek in the little hand. For once, you feel at home and safe just from that simple touch.

'Rest, Yato-san. I will be here when you wake up.'

The little voice says and soon, you fall into the gentle embrace of sleep.

.

_You don't dream when you sleep that day._

_It is a dreamless sleep._

_That doesn't mean you can't feel anything. A gentle brush on your lips. So light so innocent like a feather's touch. You welcome it._

_Not dirty, this isn't them._

_A small whisper._

_If this isn't a dream, then is this reality?_

.

* * *

_So a super short chapie this time. I will make Yato's POV longer in the future chapters but for now... let him sleep..._

_My Kazuma earring arrived the other day. It's a nice earring, though a bit expensive ;_; I sacrificed my wallet for you Kazumaaaa~_


End file.
